Kimbina
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: A tiny girl's wish for a companion comes true when she meets a fairy Prince named Chazz. Kim's life then goes downward when a stranger kidnaps her. Can she make it back home to her true love?
1. The Story of Kim

Once upon a time…

As such we see a quaint little entrance to a small village in Starlight and right on cue we see a a boy with brown hair and reddish brown eyes wearing sunglasses on top of her head, red jacket over a yellow shirt, red pants, and black shoes was flying on Drago. As he does some soft but cheery music plays and he hums along to the melody.

Then as if he noticed the audience he greets, "Hey there and welcome new friends! I'm Dan and this is my buddy Drago, you in Starlight, home to stories!"  
And he takes flight again this time singing lyrics

Dan: You sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
You sure to fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart!

Soon he flies straight into what seems to be an old tower filled with lots of antiques and Drago lands on the roof and turns back into his ball form and Dan goes into the tower as he finishes the final notes.

You sure to do impossible things…  
When you follow your heart!  
When you follow… your heart!

"I like good stories. These are stories with beings that have impossible problems." And to show what he means the camera pans over the titles of the books: Tangled, Cinderella, Hercules. "But the most impossible of all these is impossibly small!"

And we finally see the camera land on a small blue and purple book with gold and magenta binding and Dan says the name, "Kimbina…"

Dan then begins to narrate the story out loud, "Once upon a time there was lonely woman named Sarah. She longed for a child to call her own. One day, she paid a visit to the gyspsy called Esmeralda, who gave her a seed and told her to plant it in a flower pot and see what happens."

Sarah did as she was told, and by and by it began growing until at last….

And on cue the camera focuses on the illustration of a lovely woman with long light brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a purple v neck sweater over a pale yellow shirt, white skirt, and brown shoes watering a plant. A velvety green stem with leaves sprouted slowly. Then finally a lovely red bud emerged.

"What a gorgeous flower," she gasped in awe at the lovely blossom, and she kissed it softly.

Then much to Sarah's surprise, the flower suddenly began to bloom, opening completely to reveal a young girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and beautiful light blue eyes She was wearing a white peasant blouse, a red paneled bodice and a long black skirt and black slip on shoes.

Currently she had been sleeping in a fetal position until she stretched her arms and yawned. Then the small girl got up, gathered her skirt and smiled up at Sarah, "Hello, Mother."

She carefully stepped onto the woman's hand.

"I will call you Kimberly," Sarah said tenderly, "But for short I'll call you Kim."

Kim, but can you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb?

Later the scene fades to the farm and we see Kim sitting at the edge of the drinking fountain for the pokemon.

The girl is loved by all the farm pokemon, settles in really well, but has only one qualm of her unusually small size which keeps on getting in the way.

Swablu: Who is the girl no bigger than a bumble bee?

Mightyena: Who is the angel with a cutesy name?

Suddenly Kim fell into the canteen with a yelp.

Milktank: Who we don't know where she's from or how she came to be,

Milktank uses his tail for Kim to grab onto and pull her to safety.

Farm pokemon: But happy was the day she came

Torchics: Kimbina

Mightyena: She's a tiny little squirt

Torchics: Kimbina

Milktank: Tiny angel in a skirt

Torchics: Kimbina

Farm pokemon: She's mending and baking, pretending, she's making things up

Torchics: Kimbina

We see Sarah sweeping up the steps and Kim doing the same except with a feather.

Kim: Who would believe the wonder of the world I see  
Each little minute brings a new surprise  
There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me  
Seems I'm the only one my size

Kim falls into the bird pokemon coop in time to see some chicks out.

Kimbina

Next Sarah is seen feeding the bird pokemon. One young starly tried get some food but a other bird pokemon blocked his way obliviously, making the starly look sadly at Kim. The young girl sneaks in between two Pidgeys and manages to grab a pile a food to feed the little Starly.

Thank the Lord and save our meals  
Kimbina  
Maybe if you had high heels  
Kimbina  
If you stay here forever we know that we'll never become quite glum

Then inside a pie is being made but Kim slips and falls in. But thankfully she got out before something else happened.

Kimbina  
She's always in the thick  
Kimbina

Kim: But I get out in the nick!  
Kimbina  
Fortune sometimes has tricked us but this time it's picked us

Next Kim and her mother are picking plums from the tree branches while the pokemon look on.

Kim: Oh a plum's so big, and the thing's so big  
And they call it a twig but a twig's so big!

Farm Pokemon: It's a great big world for Kimbina, Kimbina, Kimbina

Now Kim is seen running past the singing pokemon and right into her mother's loving hands.

Kim: That's me!


	2. Let me be your wings

Later on that night, Sarah was seated in her favorite chair with Kim sitting on the bridge of her nose and her cat demon Kirara by the fire place. "Mother?" Kim requested her mother. "Are there any stories about people like me? About little people?" "As a matter of fact there are." Sarah explained and flipped through the book

Kim slid down carefully on her mother's sleeve and onto the beautifully illustrated book, to a page of dazzling beings dancing around the flowers. Each fairy was lovely as the next some were wearing royal clothing of Kings and Queens. "They are little like me! But, what are those?" Kim asked curiously pointing to the picture. "Those are their wings." "Wings?" Kim questioned. "I thought wings are feathery and replace your arms like a birds. Even bugs have wings, but not like those."

Kim smiled. "Those are fairy wings. They're very much different from bird's wings or insect wings. They allow the fairies to fly from place to place. Although fairies are not the only magical beings in the world there are many, many others out in the Mystical Kingdom such as Animas with the powers of animals." "Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?"

Sarah looked pensive for a second, "Well, I thought I did once upon some time." "Really?"  
"Yes and here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding." "Well, I guess it works best if two people are about the same size." "Y-yes. Of course." Sarah said a little unsurely. Kim sighed sadly, "Well, that's not fair. I must be the only little person in the whole world. I wish I were big." "No, Kim, no." Sarah said to her kindly, "Don't ever wish to anything but what you are. Bedtime dear, it's been a long day."

She picked up her tiny daughter and placed her in her near the windowsill where her walnut bed was placed. "Mother, will you please leave the book open?" Kim asked, "I'd like to look at the pictures when I go to sleep." "But of course my dear." Carefully the book was set up and open in front of Kim as the two said good-night.

When Sarah had left the room, Kim turned to the brilliant full moon before climbing out of her bed, gazing from the luminous silver sphere and the painting of the magical creature she'd grown to love. Unable to sleep, Kim did what she always did, when she couldn't sleep, and began to sing. The girl had a sweet voice like the chime of a small gold bell.

Kim: I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
Soon Kim started to dance to the song she was singing.  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon

Here, Kirara hopped up on one of the chairs and sighed, enjoying the sound of Kim's singing.

Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon

As soon as she finished, she wondered, "I wonder if there is something more out there than what we really see?"

Far off from the Streets and alleyways of Comet, and hidden from the eyes of suspecting humans, the forest was alive with wonder as the heat of summer began to give way to the goldening of autumn.

There, deep within the heart of the ancient woods, where wild beauty and natural disorder welcomed all those who entered the forest, the trees rustled with life and laugher danced on the wind. Rapidly from the high hills, came a group of multicolored lights which flew with the speed of a shooting star over the fields.

The colors below soon gave way to the red, orange, yellow and brown of Autumn. And causing this was an entire caravan of small magical creatures: both fairies and Anima.

Leading the group were two magnificent royals fairies. The first was 20 year old man with tan skin, black hair and eyes wearing a white prince outfit and turban. This King Aladdin. The other was a woman with black hair in a ponytail with three blue bands, tan skin and black eyes wearing a blue outfit. This is Aladdin's wife, Jasmine.

But something was amiss among the celebration, yet only Jasmine felt it. "Oh, don't look now my dear, but our son is missing again." "So he is, I think feels silly riding that Dragon Pokemon we gave him." "Why should he feel silly? Today is the Goldening of the Leaves. He should be here. He'll hurt himself, I just hope he's not out riding that wretched dragonite." "Jasmine, my dear," Aladdin asked her wryly as the caravan passed over some dandelions, "Have you forgotten what it's like to be young and wanting to see the world?"

About three second later another fast-flying shaped flew past and right the direction to Kim's home. This one was Crown fairy prince. He had spiked black hair and black eyes wearing a black trenchcoat over a purple shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His name was Chazz, the two leader's son and he was out enjoying the night with a orange and yellow dragon like pokemon with blue under wings. This is his pet dragonite.

Tonight something else caught his attention. Sounds silenced except for the angelic song and which made him stop in his tracks. He and Dragonite carefully landed on the windowsill to watch. The young Fairy had never experience such a sensation before and couldn't begin to describe it. All he could do was focus on the breathtaking girl before him. "What a beautiful voice…" he whispered, "I wonder who she is."

Chazz turned to his Dragonite and made a "Shh" sound warning him to stay put, as he slipped through the glass, never taking his eyes off the girl. Kim danced in graceful circles, humming her song softly. Kirara had long since fallen asleep, soothed by the alluring lullaby.

Chazz ducked behind the book, when Kim spun his way. Then the young girl groaned and said to her imaganined dancing partner, "Do you have to go now? I see. Will I ever see you again?" She began humming softly again, that was when Chazz decided to make his presence known. He flew over the book and said, "Mind if I cut in?"

His voice startled Kim. She spun around with a gasp then quickly ducked into an empty porcelain teapot. "No wait! I'm sorry if I frightened you." Carefully, he fluttered over to the teapot. "Now will you come out?" He peeked inside and saw Kim looking up at him in wonder. He grinned and she returned it as she started to climb up the teapot's spout. Then she stepped back onto the large woven books and looked Chazz up and down. "W-what're you staring at?"

Kim looked away briefly. "Say something at least!" The young girl pointed to the illustrations, "You're -you're one of them! I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world!" Kirara, hearing the voices woke up and notices Chazz and growls at him. Chazz readied his sword but Kim got in between them. "Oh! Oh, no, Kirara. See? He's nice." Kim then quickly curtsies to Chazz, "Hello. My name is Kim. How do you do, sir? Uh, thank you... thank you for... coming to visit."

Catching on, Chazz quickly follows suit, "Oh, no trouble at all." He said bowing, "The pleasure is mine." "Oh." Kirara then shrugged, "Never mind then. G-night." And the cat demon went back to sleep. Kim and Chazz grinned at each other. "Ooh. Sorry about that."  
"Kim..." Chazz sighed, "It's a lovely name." "Thank you." "I'm Chazz." "Chazz." Kim said, "I mean, it's perfect. Tell me about the fairy court. Is there a prince?" "Yes." "He must be terribly handsome. Strong and brave." "None like him." "I'd love to meet the prince." "Oh, I'll tell him."

They started to close in ready to kiss only to be interrupted by a loud, indignant flapping. Startled by the new sound, Kim jumped. "What was that?" Kim asked started, looking back and forth panicked between Chazz and the windowsill. The prince pinches the bridge between his nose and shook his head in exasperation. "That's my Dragonite." Chazz explained. "I left him on the sill, he doesn't like staying one place too long." "Oh why didn't you say so… come on!" Kim giggled, she pulled him to the windowsill.

There, Dragonite moved a little when it saw Kim but calmed when it noticed Chazz with her. "Oh wow…" Kim remarked. "He's amazing." "Would you like to go for a spin?" Chazz asked, confidently. Kim nodded fervently. Dragonite roared, before flapping his wings and taking into the air. The sudden rush of air was like nothing Kim had ever felt before, and they'd barely begun.

Feeling Chazz's wings made her smile. "Oh I wish I had wings." Chazz smiled. "Maybe someday you will. Now, hold on tight…" for Dragonite suddenly took off into the sky, soaring like a rocket, diving through the air unbound by gravity! The youngsters cried out then began laughing with excitement. Unable to resist any longer, the Prince began to sing a love song.

Chazz: Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars

Some tiny pixies dropped a forget-me-not garland on Kim's head. Then they climbed off Dragonite as Chazz took Kim flying in a romantic waltz across the meadow.

Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall  
Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

They passed a young rabbit and her mother. "She's gonna marry the fairy prince, huh mama?"  
"Well, perhaps."

Chazz: Anything that you desire  
Anything at all

Kim: Anything at all

Chazz: Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Kim: You will be my wings  
You will be my only love

Chazz: Get ready for another world of wondrous things

Kim: Wondrous things are sure to happen.

They flew closer to what appeared to be a floating boat house as Chazz carried Kim bridal style.

Together: We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings

They land unaware that the inhabitants were watching them. One of them was a boy with a mop of curly green hair and purple eyes.

Chazz: Heaven isn't too far

Kim: Heaven is where you are

Not even noticing what she was doing, Kim blew a friendly kiss to their spectator catching him by surprise.

Together: Stay with me and

Kim: You will be my...

Chazz: Let me be your…

"Wings!"

Again they took to the air, with Chazz's arms securely around Kim's waist as she spread her arms at the feeling of flying higher and higher into the sky… While down below, two wicked figures talked. "What a lovely voice," said a woman with short blue hair and green eyes wearing white and gold armor. "It's amazing!" "Mylene I'm in love and I want her to be mine." He said, narrowing his eyes love and greed.


	3. Kim's kidnap

The happy couple flew back to Kim's home upon the windowsill. Chazz helped Kim off Dragonite. "Kim," he said to her, "Something happened to me tonight, something I never wanna forget." "Me too," Kim replied, placing the flower garland over the prince's head, "Do not forget me."

Chazz looked at the garland, "Oh, forget-me-nots." He then removed a small gold ring and placed it on Kim's finger. "I'll never forget you, never." "Never, never." Kim agreed. "Chazz." "Oh, mother." Chazz grumbled briefly, before straightening up, "Mother?" He then took Kim's hand and rushed her inside. Dragonite tried to follow but his abdomen wouldn't permit it. "Chazz, come now!"

Kim looked to her love, "Chazz, who are they?" "There's no time to explain, that's Jasmine, Queen of the Immortals, my mother. Look, I've got to go now, but may I see you tomorrow?" "Your mother? Then you're...Tomorrow?" "Yes tomorrow, and yes, I'm the prince." He then got onto one knee before the young girl, "Will you, will you meet my parents?" Kim looked thoughtful, "I…I will." "You will?" "I will." Kim giggled happily, then hugged him, "I will Chazz, yes!" "Chazz!"

Now Aladdin's voice had joined in. "I've got to go!" Kim peeked through the glass, "Will they like me?" Chazz pulled her back down, "Shh! Yes, they'll love you. But let me talk to them first, tonight. And I'll be back for you in the morning." "Then you can meet my mother!" "Perfect! But… wait here."

And then, Kim whispers softly, "We'll live happily ever after." Chazz smiled warmly, "Oh, much longer than that, much longer…" They leaned in to kiss until Aladdin's voice interrupted. "CHAZZ!" This made them both grunt in annoyance, saying their good-byes then Chazz walk out the window and climb on Dragonite. "You won't forget to come back will you?" "I promise." They leaned in to kiss but Dragonite was off like a rocket. So Chazz managed to wave good-bye to Kim. Kim waved back and sighed dreamily, "Chazz…"

That night everyone was fast sleep, even Kim, who lay dreaming of her love. But the shadows from the outside began to elongate, climbed on the sill and opened the window. A tall figure glided though. It looked down at the sleeping form of Kim in her walnut bed. Then without warning, it closed the walnut tight trapping the girl inside. The sudden noise and movement woke Kim, "Huh? What?"

Same for Kirara, she yawned and noticed the figure trying to push the window open the walnut in tow. "Help Kirara! Lemme out of here! Kirara help me!" He then turns in direction of the camera but then he reacts quickly to Kim's yells. Kirara slammed the widow shut catching the kidnapper by surprise. "Augh! A cat demon!" It hissed with disgust.

A chase around the room soon ensued until the thin figure jumped out the window. Kirara jumped out too- - then yowled remembering she was still on the second floor. Thankfully, she grabbed onto the kite that had gotten tangled around her leg and used it to glide down the small stream the kidnapper was on with Kim's walnut but the bridge knocked him off, while his quarry below escaped via the tunnel. The cat demon squeezed herself through and tried to snatch the walnut back in vain. Finally the thin figure removed it's shroud revealing itself to be Mylene.

The next morning, Sarah was devastated when she found out. Kirara sadly climbed up the stairs to let his mistress have a few moments alone. Meanwhile, Chazz had just arrived on Dragonite, bringing gifts for Kim. "Kim, I'm here. I ..." he chuckled as he dropped the small presents he'd brought. "Kim, it's me Chazz, I've come to...what?"

He was appalled to find the bedroom in disarray; almost as if the place had been ransacked. Chazz then spotted a sobbing Kirara in the corner of the room and landed on his nose. The inconsolable cat demon looked up and saw Chazz, "Hey, I know you! You're Kim's friend!" "Where is she?" Kirara meowed the whole story. "Stolen away out the window?" Chazz exclaimed understanding, "In the middle of the night?" Kirara meowed nodding. Chazz clenched his fists, "Who did it?"

Kirara twitched a little and meowed more. "Mylene?" Chazz demanded, "I'll find her!" He flew to the window and climbed on Dragonite. Kirara ran to the window. "No," Chazz told her, "You stay here and look after Kim's mother, let her know everything will be alright!" With that, he took off into the distance. Kirara meowed sadly.


	4. On the road

That same morning, Kim woke in her walnut shell bed to find it on the front section of a outside deck deck. "Good morning!" greeted Mylene, "I hope you slept well." Kim jumped, "Huh? Who are you?" "I sweetie," Mylene replied, "Am Mylene. And we are the traveling troupe. These are my boys: Hydron, Gus, and Shadow."

All three greeted Kim with wicked smiles. Mylene explained, "We're very well-known around the Vestoria, that's why I brought you here, to become a famous singer like me." However, Kim was already getting up, "Good-bye, my mother will be very worried."

She made to leave only to find her way blocked by the three males, making her nervous. "Your mother won't worry." Mylene assured her, "She'll be proud. When you're famous, she'll make a party and invite all the neighbors to see how her little girl has become big, VERY big." "Big?" Kim gasped hopefully, "You mean BIG?" "I mean, important and loved by everyone!" "Well, Chazz loves me already," Kim said thoughtfully, not noticing the disdain on Mylene's face.

The younger woman chimed in, "I think I'll marry him!" "Marry him?" Mylene exclaimed, "Oh no, that would be a very big mistake. It'll get in the way of your career in show business while doing all those boring, domestic things." "What things?" Kim blinked.

Mylene: **_The scrubbings and the washings  
And the noses with the drippings  
And the soups always boiling...  
The panes and windows falling  
With the diaper changing  
With the roof she's leaking  
And the enchiladas spoiling  
_**  
Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_Oooh...  
_**  
Mylene: **_Do you know how to do these things  
Like you will have to do these things  
Or does the very thought of it make you wince ?_**

Kim cringed just a little.

Mylene: **_I thought so  
Then, don't marry the prince_**

"Oh boy," said Kim. "You see, now? You'll become a big a-star like me." Mylene said to her, as she talked some of the pond creatures came over to watch the show, "We'll make big moneys together. You make Mama rich. You're important person. You are famous. You are a star!" "A star?" Kim questioned as she climbed off the panel and onto a lily pad, "Well, I suppose..."

Mylene: **_Now, repeat after me...  
We are the singers of the Vestoria, the original cast  
And there hasn't been a town we haven't played_**

Chorus: **_We are the singers the Vestoria and we sing very fast  
We get on  
We get down  
We get paid  
_**  
"Sing!"

The fast singing caught Kim a little off guard, "Could you say that a little slower?" "Slower? We don't do ballads." Kim shrugged humorously, "Oh, maybe I could take notes."

Mylene: **_We are free and independent, we go everywhere  
And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way  
We're gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba  
and every number Kim, say ole!  
_**  
All (except Kim): **_Come on the road, my little castanet  
Come on the road, and famous you will get  
_**  
Mylene: **_I'll make you star, get you small guitar  
You'll be hot muchacha once I gotcha  
On the road  
_**  
Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_Sing it little Kim! No one could be sweet-a!  
Sing with Mamacita! We go on the road!  
_**  
During the musical bit where they start scamping, Kim slips a little until Hydron catches and helps her up.

Mylene: **_Now we sing  
We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon  
Then we hop to Barcelona for a week  
Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon  
Where they love us 'cause we do the show in Greek_**

Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_We are the finest in the business, it's a well known fact  
And you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn_**

Then all three boys picked up Kim and raised her above their heads.

Mylene: **_Because this isn't any ordinary animal act  
And today a star is born!_**

Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_Go on the road, you'll hear the peoples roar  
You're not a Vestel  
_**  
Mylene: **_But that's what make-up's for!  
_**  
Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_Just sing on pitch, we get very rich  
Wait until they see the little Kim  
_**  
Mylene: **_On the road!  
_**  
Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_Singing Kim, dancing Kim, something Kim!_**

The next minute, they're all expecting Kim to sing but she just stands there stubbornly. "Now I make her sing!" Until Mylene mother stepped on her left foot. The young girl almost yelled in pain but caught herself singing instead.

Kim: **_AAaaaaahhhhhhh!_**

"There you go!"

Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_Come on the road, we make you big success  
Come on the road  
_**  
Mylene: **_You're in the union, yes?_**

Shadow, Hydron and Gus: **_The life, she's sweet  
Lots of muggles to eat  
So why be little fish in little pond  
When you can go so far beyond  
_**  
Once again Kim is picked up, this time she's on her back.

Mylene: **_I think perhaps we'll keep you blonde  
_**  
All: **_When_** **_we get on the road  
_**  
Kim: **_On the road…_**

Soon the young girl begins to dance and sing along with more enthusiasm.

All: **_Let's hit the road! Ole!  
_**  
The whole audience cheered throwing coins. As they're taking their bows, we see Hydron runs over to Mylene. "You remember our bargain, do you not?" He demanded silkily. "But of course," Mylene replied, "You'll marry the girl and we keep the money she earns."

Not yet aware of what she's gotten into, Kim approached Mylene excitedly, "Oh thank, Mylene thank you! They really like me! Am I a star now?" "Yes," answered Mylene, "And you can just call me Mother or Mama from now on."

This answer made Kim frown confusedly, "Wait, Mama?" "Yes, you've received the honor of becoming Hydron's consort!" Mylene said as she pushed Kim onto a further lily pad. "WHAT?" Kim nearly screamed. Mylene merely smirked at her greedily. "Kim, honey," Mylene said to her, "You wait right here, we'll be right back with the judge." Kim shook her head, "Oh no, you don't understand. I love Chazz."

But no one seemed to listen and Mylene simply brushed this off by saying, "Today you'll become a bride!" With that they disappeared, leaving Kim on the lily pad. The other animals cheered then left. "No, no, no," Kim began with a nervous laugh, "No, I'm not marrying...Hey! No come back here! Wait a minute, where's everyone going?" It wasn't long before Kim understood that she was stranded. "Doesn't any care what I think?" Kim wailed indignantly.


	5. Follow your Heart

At that moment, a certain brawler and Dragonoid were flying by when Kim called out, "Help!" Dan stopped Drago "Did you hear someone say help?" Dan asked. "Hello! Mr. Brawler and Dragon!" Kim shouted as they landed near her on a cattail. "What is wrong, little one? Are you having a bad day?" Drago asked. "Oh, you have no idea," Kim said. "I was sleeping on the windowsill, waiting for Prince Chazz to come back, and he said he _would_ come before morning because he loves me, and…" "He loves you?" Dan asked. "Yes." Kim said.

Dan shook her hand, as he said, "Congratulations!" "Thank you," Kim said, "but, well…but I was stolen by a Vestal Mylene who says I have to marry _her_ teamate, Hydron, and I just—" "Ugh Mylene and her gang again! Trust me you don't want to marry Hydron." Dan said "It is a very bad thing Miss…uh, miss…?" "Kimberly but you can call me Kim." Kim said. "Well Kim, I'm Dan Kuso and this is Drago. How can we be of service to you?" "Well, I must get off this lily pad, but that's impossible." Kim said morosely, sitting down. "Nothing's impossible!" Dan explained.

He dove into the water and cut the root free of the lillypad. "Oh wow." Kim said in surprise. "That was easy." she then grabbed a small stick and used it like an oar. "Now to get to shore before those awful vestals come back." "you mean if you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall?" Drago asked as Dan climbed onto his back drying his clothes. "What waterfall?" Kim asked. "THAT ONE!" Dan shouted pointing to the waterfall.

Dan and Drago grabbed hold of the Lilypad while Kim struggled to stay on. s it bad?" Daisy yelled. "Ah! I am slipping!" Drago cried. "Don't let go!" Kim called. "Can you swim?" Dan asked. "No! I can't swim! **I CAN'T EVEN FLOAT! HELP**!" Kim cried in panic. And they both started screaming for help.

Thankfully, they weren't unharmed. For some good reason, inhabitant heard their cries and rushed to help. Many of them were mobians, monsters, and Fairies though two fish heard it from underwater. Quickly, Pixies in the air and the fish helped Dan and Drago pull/push the lily pad to shore just before they went over the waterfall. Kim had fainted in fright.

Finally, one of the fish by accident knocked Dan onto shore (Drago in ball form) in which the Mobians helped them reach. As the fish swam away, all the Pixies, Mobians and Monsters were staring at Kim. She wasn't a fairy, but she was pretty enough to be one. "Who is it?" A Hedgechog asked. "Yeah who is it?" A pixie asked. "Look she's waking up." The rabbit from a few chapters ago, Cream said. And Kim began to stir. "Are you feeling better, Kim?" Dan asked. "I think so." and then she blinked at all the new faces. "But who are you?" "These are the friendly Monsters, Mobians and Pixies of the forest." "Oh how do you do?" Kim asked politly.

Cream came up to Kim with Cheese flying near her. "Are you really gonna marry the Fairy prince?" Kim blushed "Well, if he asks me. He will call for me at my house. And that's the reason I want to go home. And besides, Mother will be terribly worried." Kim sighed sadly, as she added, "If only I could find my way home." "Oh me, Tails and Sonic can help you!" Cream said as two other Mobians came over: The first was a blue hedgechog with green eyes wearing white gloves, and red and white sneakers. The other was a orange and white fox with blue eyes wearing white gloves and red and white sneakers. "Yeah, nobody'll hurt ya," Sonic agreed. "Not with us on the job," Tails said.

"Oh, you're all very brave," Kim said, "and thank you, but I'm afraid I'll never see my home again." "Oh, do you love the prince?" Dan asked her. "Yes," Kim said. "Well, then, follow your heart," Dan told her. "It will lead you home! Now, where does the prince live?" "Oh," Kim said, "he-he lives in the, um, the Vale of the fairies! Oh, but I don't even know where that is either." "Do not worry," Dan said. "I, Dan and Him Drago, will find it and bring him home to you." "Oh, it's impossible," Kim said. "Impossible?" Dan said. "Nothing is impossible!"

Dan: **_You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart_**

The Cream, Cheese, Sonic and Tails, guided her off the lily pad and onto the shore where Dan was.

Dan: **_You're sure to fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart_**

Kim sat down on a mushroom, a little unsure.

Dan: **_If you have to journey far  
Here's a little trick  
You don't need a guiding star  
Trust your ticker, get there quicker_**

The Cream, Cheese, Sonic and Tails helped her stand up.

**_You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart_**

"Come on, Kim," Dan encouraged her. "You are going home! Your mother is waiting! Get up, get up!" Soon enough, some female pixies joined in, also giving Kim encouragement.

All: **_You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
Your heart will fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart_**

The group rushed forward and Kim paused as Dan continued singing.

Dan: **_North or south or east or west  
Where to point your shoes?  
Which direction is the best  
If the choosing gets confusing  
Maybe it's the map you're using_**

Dan twirled Kim until her back was to him, before he covered her eyes to prove his point.

**_You don't need a chart to guide you  
Close your eyes and look inside you_**

They both 'marched' across the stepping-stones.

All: **_You're sure to do impossible things  
If you know where to start  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow_**

Dan: **_Just trust the swallow_**

All: **_And always follow your heart_**

The inhabitants cheered as Kim and Cream, Cheese, Sonic and Tails ran towards some grass and Dan called, "Bon voyage, Kim! Never fear, I will find the prince!" "Good-bye," Kim called, waving. She smiled, as she said, "Oh, he's wonderful. And now, I'm going home." With that, Sonic and Tails pulled some grass aside and Kim walked through it, before Cream and Cheese followed.

Somewhere over the waterfalls and beyond the meadow was the Vale of fairies. Right now, Chazz had just finished explaining everything to Aladdin and Jasmine. "Now, Chazz," Jasmine said. "First you flew in here the other day on that wretched dragon pokemon and announced in front of the entire court that you'd found the girl of your dreams. And now you've come back to say that she's vanished?" "Kidnapped, Mother," Chazz corrected her. "She's been kidnapped." "You're joking," Jasmine said. "Jasmine," Aladdin said. "Look, Father," Chazz said, "just delay the winter frost for as long as you can. I need time to find Kim!"

He quickly ran over to Dragonite, as Jasmine said, "Chazz!" Chazz mounted Dragonite, as he said, "Don't worry, Mother! I'll be back!" "Chazz!" Both Aladdin and Jasmine yelled. "I'll find her!" Chazz cried, as he flew off to find Kim. "Oh, my poor boy," Jasmine said. "Aladdin, we can't delay the frost for more than a day!" As she said that, she and Aladdin then worriedly stared in the direction Chazz had gone, hoping he'd find Kim by then.

Back at the spooky house, Hydron was twirling his finger in the pond, bored and sad until Shadow and Gus appeared. "Hey, Hydron." Shadow said. "Go away." Hydron ordered. "The pond talks and they say Kim gave you the slip and is gonna marry a fairy prince." Gus teased. Hydron then started to get angry, "What fairy prince?" Shadow said, "You're not gonna be able to show your ugly face on the stage no more." "Everybody'll laugh at you." Gus teased as well. "Nobody laughs at me." Hydron said, getting more angry, but Shadow and Gus started laughing. "I said, "Nobody laughs at me!"" Hydron yelled, but his teammates laughed even harder. "I'll go get Kim and bring her back!" Hydron roared, but Shadow and Gus laughed some more. Having enough, Hydron threw them into the pond. Hydron then yelled, "**I'LL MARRY HER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO**!" Then he went on his way with Shadow and Gus still laughing.


	6. the Acrobat ball

Meanwhile, about two yards away from Kim's home, well, probably more, due to Kim and Cream, Cheese, Tails and Sonic's small sizes, Kim was humming 'Follow Your Heart.'

Suddenly, Tails yelled, "Look out!" and Cream screamed before she, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and Tails quickly scattered, as a man with brown hair and black eyes wearing mime make up, black top hat, white buttoned up shirt, with a red bow tie, black suit jacket with a rose on the front, pants, and shoes jumped out of nowhere and laughed.

Kim screamed in surprise, making the man laugh once more, before he said, "Hiya, madame! Jazz hands's my name." He stepped closer to Kim, unsettling her a little bit, as he asked her, "How d'you do, how're you feeling, everything okay?" "I'm not your toots," Kim said. "Where do you come from?" "Where?" asked Jazz Hands. "Up there! I'm a connoisseur of sweet nectars, a designer of rare threads, and a judge of beautiful woman. And you are _beautiful!_ Miss, um…" "Uh, Kim," said Kim. "And I'm going home."

She started to walk away only for Jazz Hands to get in her way, as he asked her, "What's your hurry, toots? Relax, take a load off!" "Ooh, I really wish you wouldn't do that," Kim said. Jazz Hands grabbed her arm and said, "Perhaps you'd prefer this." He then began carpeting her arm with kisses and Kim said, "Oh, Mr. Jazz Hands, I hardly even know you! Please stop?" "Stop?" Jazz Hands said. "How can I stop? I'm crazy about you, toots!"

He kissed her hand and said, "You're gorgeous." He tried to kiss Kim's hand again, but Kim quickly replaced it with his own hand, which he kissed instead, making him say "Ooh, you're exciting!" He kissed his hand and said, "Ooh, delicious!" "I am?" said Kim. "And I love the sound of your voice!" Jazz Hands said. "My voice?" said Kim. "Don't talk," Jazz Hands cut her off. "Sing. Sing to me." Kim thought for a moment, before she got an idea and sang.

Kim: **_I have an idea  
Can you get me up there?_**

She pointed up at a tree and Jazz Hands said, "Um, why should I, toots?" "Well, from the treetops, I could see my house," Kim said. "Then I'd know if I'm traveling in the right direction to get home!" "Ah, gee, I don't know," Jazz Hands said. "That would be a big, big, oh, very big favor."

Kim: **_I'll sing  
I'll sing for you_**

"No, no," Jazz Hands said, "you'll sing at the Acrobat Ball. And dance!" With that, he grabbed Kim, making her yelp in surprise, and used a jetpack to fly to said place, saying, "We are gonna be the talk of the town, toots!" "I'm not your toots," kim protested, as she was pulled in. "And I don't even look like a mime!" Meanwhile, Cream, Cheese, Sonic and Tails looked out from behind a rock, as Tails said, "C'mon, let's get help!"

Inside a large building, with dazzling lights and such, and a room labeled 'Acrobat Ballroom,' Kim was wearing a the same make up as Jazz hands with bright red lipstick, a black suit jacket, white dress shirt, waist coat, white skirt, and black dance shoes. "Ladies and gentle Acrobats and Mimes, Jazz Hands is proud to present Kim!"

Jazz Hands: **_Baby, it's the Acrobat Ball  
And Acrobats and Mimes are crawling to get in  
When they hear that parrot beat  
Those dainty feet will start to spin_**

**_And now a cheer, for you, my dear  
You're beautiful, baby!_**

All: **_Oh, my little butterfly  
You flutter by in each romance  
Every chance to dance with you  
Puts the ants back in my pants_**

**_Let's cut a rug, my ladybug  
You're beautiful, baby!_**

Jazz Hands: **_I get a flash when I have you on my hand  
You tie my ears in a knot  
Now the room's reeling  
And I'm feeling  
So hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot  
Hot to trot!  
Let's dance, baby!_**

Some of the mimes and Acrobats found her very attractive, though none of them knew that she wasn't a mime. "Isn't she beautiful," A girl said. "Just adorable, darling," A woman said. "What a piece of work," A man said, as his wife gasped and then glared at him. "A real looker!" A waiter agreed. "Okay, toots, let's wing it!" Jazz Hands said. "I-I can't wing it, I don't have any wings!" Kim cried, but spun around. "I'm getting dizzy!"

In the process, her costume fell off, revealing she was wearing a black leotard beneath and her make up started to come off. All the acrobats and Mimes looked disgusted before they started making fun of her.

Mimes: **_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Hee-hee-hee-hee-ho-ho-ho-ho  
See-see-see-see-so-so-so-so  
Hey, that bird is a dog!_**

"My, my!" One woman said. "Unattractive!" A man said. "The word, my dear, is ugly," another woman said. "She's so ugly she's hurting my eyes!" "I hope it ain't catchin'! Disgraceful!" This last part caught Kim's attention, but she continued dancing.

Acrobats: **_Would you look at that  
She ain't go no wings  
Good gracious me  
Where are those things_**

**_She ain't got no feathers  
No feathers  
She ain't got no tail  
Do tell_**

**_She's got scrawny legs  
And knobby knees  
For all we know  
That girl's got fleas_**

**_She can't even fly  
No, that won't do  
So say good-bye  
She's not for you!_**

"I'm sorry, toots!" Jazz Hands said, "I guess you're too…"

Jazz Hans and Birds: **_Ugly!_**

On 'ugly,' Jazz Hands smacked her butt with his cane, making her yelp in surprise. "Don't worry," Jazz Hands told her. "You'll get over me." Kim, however, was more focused on what she'd heard earlier, as she said to herself, "I'm ugly?"

Meanwhile, Cream, Cheese, Sonic and Tails were running/flying home to try and find help. "Hey, wait for me!" cried Cream. "C'mon, you guys," Sonic said. "Kim needs help!" They were running through a chasm, until Hydron landed, scaring them, as they screamed and began to head back the way they came, but Hydron punched the side of the wall, causing some rocks to block their way. "Did I hear one of you say Kim needs help?" asked Hydron. "Yeah," Cream said, despite Sonic's attempts to shut her up. She pointed up, as she said, "The Mime took her and flew way up there!" Sonic shushed Cream and covered her mouth, saying, "Be quiet!"

But Hydron had heard enough, as he said, "Hmm, the mime? I want her back!" His anger scared Cream and Tails, enough for them to find a way to escape with Sonic and Cheese fallowing. "C'mon, let's go!" Cream yelled, before she insulted Hydron, "You big weirdo!" Meanwhile, Hydron pondered to himself, "Now, we see about this Mime."

Meanwhile, Kim, back in her normal attire, was sitting on a stump near a dandelion with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up when she heard a humming sound and then saw Dan and Drago. "Why, what is the matter, Kim?" Drago asked her. Kim sniffled sadly, as she said, "I'm cold. I'm lost. And I'm hungry. And that Jazz Hands says I'm ugly!"

She sadly glanced at a dandelion with dewdrops on it, but looked away despondently. "Jazz Hands?" Dan said. "Do you love Jazz Hands?" "No," Kim said.

"Then, never mind Jazz Hands," Drago said. "Good riddance to Jazz Hands. And good riddance to Hydron." Dan than blew the dandelion, scattering the stalks, until only one remained. He then asked her, "Does Prince Chazz think you're ugly?" "No," Kim said, wiping her eyes. "He thinks I'm beautiful." "And so you are," Drago said. "Look."

He put his wing on Kim's shoulder to have her look at the tiny dewdrop hanging over the remaining stalk. She gasped and smiled happily, before she said, "I'm going home." She then walked over to Dan, who had settled down to sleep in a sleeping bag but not before taking out another one for Kim, and asked, "Dan?" "Hmm?" Dan said.

Kim lifted his hat up a little and asked, "Will you find the Vale of Fairies?" "I promise," Dan said. He yawned and said, "I promise. But now we must sleep. _Good Night,_ Kim." Kim settled into the second sleeping bag, as she said, "Thank you, Dan and Drago. Thank you." As they rested, Dan said, "Tomorrow is a new day. And I will go to the forest and see if I can find your Prince Chazz."


End file.
